Under the Stone and Metal
by Lordicdragon
Summary: What if one vital thing changed? What if Morgana used a different spell on Jim in the final battle? How does this affect Jim? How does this change what happens with Arcadia? Post part 3 (spoilers! Duh!) One-shot. This is a bad summary. (Don't like...sorry you chose to read it.)


**So I decided to have something to do. I finished binging "Trollhunters". And I am sad.**

 **Review tell me what you think, and this will be a one-shot. (Unless you guys want, otherwise...)**

* * *

 **Under the Stone and Metal**

* * *

Jim stood up charged towards Morgana and Angor Rot, He could see that Angor was struggling against his previous Master.

He yelled and held Eclipse steady despite his fast pace. He closed his eyes for a split second, and the blade made contact.

He struck the blade into Morgana and Angor's midsection. Jim opened his eyes and saw Eclipse glow bright crimson, and Morgana and Angor's surprise.

"Well played, Hunter." Angor breathed out. Jim saw that Eclipse was damaging Angor, but Morgana was still fighting.

"You think that toy can kill me?" Morgana asked. He voice was filled with calm anger. "I am no troll. I ca't be killed!"

Morgana took out Eclipse and held it out before her. The sword glowed a bright golden yellow.

"Daylight!" Troll Jim yelled out.

It hummed with energy before Morgana snapped the blade into hundreds of pieces. The pieces rang out like small bells.

The Trollhunter fell to the ground from the blow.

"For your stupid resistance and utter annoyance, you all will pay!" Morgana cast a spell towards all of the Trollhunters, but before the spell could reach them Jim jumped in front of it.

"NO!" Jim screamed in pain."AAAAAAARRRRRRGH!"

"Jim!" Claire yelled out in worry.

He stood there for a second after the blow had been dealt, and fell to the ground. Morgana laughed in triumph.

"I was going to watch you all tear yourselves to pieces, but this will be much better!" Morgana continued laughing.

"Trollhunter, the staff!" Angor rot yelled out as he desperatly tried to keep hold of Morgana.

It took Claire a second to register what Angor Rot meant. "Huh...?"

"Azazazuth Kinekh Thoon!" Claire yelled out, the staff reacted and went to her. Sh equicklu activated a portal to escape Morgana's bonds. She came out next to Morgana and opened a portal behind her. She used the staff's power to try and push Morgana into the Shadow Realm.

Angor Rot grunted in frustration from Morgana, and while forcing Morgana into the portal Claire quickly glanced back at Jim. Seeing his unmoving body gave her motivation.

Morgana continued laughing. "The Eternal Night is here."

Blinky, Arrrgghh, and Toby were in surprise and shock. Looking at the giant twister in the canal.

Claire grunted from the resistance Morgana put against her. Angor Rot desperately pulled Baba Yaga into the portal. But to no avail, Morgana escaped from him, and in the process killed Angor.

"Angor!" Toby screamed out. Though, Claire persisted.

"Die, Witch!" Claire yelled out at Morgana as she charged at her forcing her to fall into the shadow realm. Morgana wailed as she fell in surprise.

The portal closed behind them. Once Claire had pushed Morgana into the portal she tried to make one to allow herself out, and trap Morgana in the shadow realm.

Morgana used her magic to bind Claire's left hand before opening another portal.

"You cannot get rid of me that easily!" Morgana yelled as she used Claire as an anchor.

"Watch me, _itch!" (Use what ever letter fits better.) Claire managed to shake free from her.

Claire tried to get far away from Morgana to give her time to open a portal and get out of the shadow realm.

"You, little girl, you don't know what will happen if I am trapped here." Morgana argued as she chased the Trollhunter.

"And what is that? To wilt away in a prison of your own making?" Claire jabbed back.

Claire managed to get a small portal open, a crack. She put the staff on her back, and stuck her hands through and forced it to open for her.

She tried to pulled herself free, but Morgana had a firm hold onto her.

Blinky yelled out to Claire. "Give me your hand!"

Claire couldn't answer as she was screaming from her struggle with the Pale Lady. She managed to get one hand out to Blinky.

Blinky pulled on her right arm as hard as he could, and Claire yelled out. "Toby!"

"Destroy the Staff!" Toby and Arrrrggh ran out to Claire. Arrrggh grabbed the staff, and held it up to Toby.

"Wingman!"

"Right behind you!" Toby answered as he was prepared to destroy it.

Claire still struggled against Morgana. "You will never see the human side of the Trollhunter ever again." Morgana told this to Claire psychically.

Claire glanced back at Morgana, and then at Toby.

"MY TURN!" Toby screamed as he smashed the Warhammer to the ground. "Uh!"

The staff made a purple dust cloud made of the remnants of the staff.

Morgana howled from the portal. Blinky managed to pulled Claire out of the shadow staff's portal before it collapsed.

"You have sealed the Trollhunter's fate!" Morgana screamed just before the portal closed.

Claire fell onto Blinky after Morgana had been sealed away. Orange particles filled the air. Toby gasped from the sight. "Morgana's magic has finally been defeated!" Blink said in triumph. "Thanks to you, Claire!"

"Yeah." Arrrggh said in agreement.

"No. Thanks to all of us." Claire returned. Realization dawned on her. "Jim!"

"Oh, No!" Toby realized.

Claire ran to Jim, and tore off her helmet.

"No, No."

Claire leaned down at Jim's limp body and turned him over. "Jim."

She leaned down and gently touched his face. "Say with me, stay with me." Claire repeated. "Stay with me."

She sighed. "Jim..." She could feel tears in her eyes.

"Jim..." Arrrggh whispered.

Claire placed a hand on Jim's face again, and her hand on the back of his head she pulled him up and close.

"I shall be much in years before I again behold my Romeo." Claire started. She felt tears come down her face. She could feel them fall.

"Oh...Thinkest thou we shall ever meet again?" She said as she stroked his face.

"I doubt it not. And all these woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our times to come." Claire managed to breath out. She placed a hand to her mouth to halt her sobbing.

She reached out and hugged Jim's head close to hers. She felt Jim stir.

"Jim...?" He pulled away from her. Jim had his eyes still closed, as he jumped a goo ten feet away.

"Jimbo?" Toby asked the Trollhunter.

The Trollhunter was looking at the ground, and when he looked up Claire feared Morgana's words.

Jim's eyes were red instead of his usual blue. His face have feral rage all over it. He growled at them.

He launched himself at Claire. His claws barely missing her face, before AAAARRRGGHH! intercepted his blow.

"Jim." AARRRGGH! pleaded.

Jim retreated from AARRRGGH and ran around him and charged at Toby. He launched himself up at him. His right hand at the ready with claws barred out.

"Jim, What's gotten into you?" Toby asked as he swatted him away with his warhammer. Jim growled at Toby and barred his bottom fangs.

Claire studied him. _I was going to watch you all tear yourselves to pieces, but this will be much better!_

"It's not Jim! It's a spell that Morgana put on him. When she was going to hit us, but she only hit Jim. She said she wanted us to 'tear each other to pieces.'" Claire explained.

Jim once again charged, but was stopped.

Merlin had made an appearance from the giant twister. "Morrah Auzuut!" A large boom filled the air, and all the orange particles went to Merlin. He absorbed all of them, and he calmed the twister ending the eternal night.

Jim growled at the sudden appearance of the old man. He lunged at him, and he had his fangs and claws at the ready.

Merlin easily dodged his champion, and landed on the bridge.

"Azzag nor karikeh!" Merlin chanted. A green bolt hit Jim and stunned him sending him flying about a football field away.

"Merlin! Do you know what happened to Jim?" Claire asked the wizard as she ran up to him.

"I do. It was a spell that was used to incite the darker side of any living creature. Human or Troll. But because Jim is both it will be twice as strong." Merlin explained.

"How do you undo the magic?" Toby asked the old mage.

They heard a large howl in the distance.

Merlin did not answer Tobias' question, and instead got into a fighting stance. They heard thundering foot steps come near.

"Jim attack." AARRRGGH said as he went into a defensive position.

"What are you going to do to him?" Claire asked.

"Yes, What are you going to do to Master Jim?" Blinky questioned with Claire.

"Bind him." Merlin stated. He adjusted his front foot.

Jim was in the air about to attack Merlin. "AAAAAARRRRRRHHHH!" He yelled.

"Reknah gos kinsol!" Merlin cast a spell at Jim. When is came in contact, Jim yelled out in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Toby asked as he held his warhammer close.

"This spell is meant to hold Trolls not humans. If I had used a spell that would work on humans he could escape. These binds are used with the power of the sun. It will not be enough to kill, but it will be enough to bind him. And it will be less painful if you don't resist them!"

Jim struggled against the binds, and still continued to yell and struggle.

Merlin whacked Jim in the head with the Staff of Avalon.

* * *

When Jim woke up he was in darkness. He couldn't see, or hear. He stood up, and all he could see was darkness. It was very cold, and he could hear whispering. It incomprehensible, but it was something.

"Hello...?"

When nothing happened or replied, he tried to find his amulet. But then he realized he was naked with the exception of ripped shorts, and a ripped sweater.

A bright hole appeared in front of him. "Hello?" He had to shelter his eyes from the brightness.

Jim walked closer and closer to the hole, but what he saw terrified him. He was attacking all of his friends. He tried to attack Claire, Toby, Blinky, and AAARRRGGHH.

"NO! No! No. No... That's not me!" James tried to reach out his hand, but his voice just kept running away from him. He put his hand towards the opening, but something pulled him back.

 _You don't deserve them._

 _Friends._

 _You hurt them._

 _You run from them._

"I wanted to protect them!" Jim yelled. He slashed his claws in order to hit someone. Anything.

 _Can you protect them?_

 _Just look at you._

 _Just swinging at nothing._

 _A voice in your head._

 _What if you failed?_

"I-... I don't know." Jim staggered out.

He heard Claire yell out, interrupting his thought. He looked at the screen "It's not Jim! It's a spell that Morgana put on him. When she was going to hit us, but she only hit Jim. She said she wanted us to 'tear each other to pieces.'"

"Claire..." Jim sighed. Whatever he said would never reach her. He noticed Merlin appear from the Twister. He saw in the hole that his body charged at Merlin, but Merlin dodged.

"Azzag nor karikeh!" Merlin shouted, and Jim was blasted away and when he hit something hard he blacked out. When he awoke, he awoke to burning searing pain. Jim yelled out in agony. He saw in the hole barely able to keep his eyes open.

He could see Merlin walking towards him. "This spell is meant to hold Trolls not humans. If I had used a spell that would work on humans he could escape. These binds are used with the power of the sun. It will not be enough to kill, but it will be enough to bind him. And it will be less painful if you don't resist them!" And sadly Jim no longer had the strength to stay awake.

* * *

Jim awoke in a dark place. He could not see, and the only thing he heard was wind howling. Despite having stone for skin he could tell air was cold. He turned all around him, there was nothing but Darkness. He saw a small hole open up and light shined through. He could see the outside world, he eyes had to adjust to the sudden invasion of light. He put a hand up to slightly block the light.

Once, the light was no blinding, he watched the screen, by the looks of it his body was struggling against something. Muffled noise is all he could hear. All the sudden James body felt as if he was burning. He looked up at the hole, his opening to the outside world and walked towards it. He placed a hand on it. It seemed to be more of a screen than a hole. He deduced that the hole opens when his body regains consciousness. He kept thinking about he got trapped inside this area. But was so interrupted by Merlin's voice.

In the hole they seemed to be in a dead Trollmarket, and were in the dead Heartstone, or what was left of it. The Hearstone still gave off a little bit of light. Blinky and AAARRRGGH weren't there. Claire and Toby were, and seemed to be berating Merlin with questions.

Claire had her arms crossed and seemed to be staring at the wall, and Toby was asking Merlin questions as if he had all the answers. Which in all honesty he acted as if he knew everything.

"It seems that Morgana has trapped or placed the Trollhunter inside the subconscious or spirit realm, and allowed a darker sinister side out. I don't know exactly what, but something not James." Merlin was scratching his beard, and seemed to be pondering what has happened to Jim.

"With Blinky and AAARRRGGHH researching exactly what this is." Merlin gestured his hand at at me.

"What do you mean Spirit realm?" Toby asked. He couldn't see Toby, but he could hear his voice, but only barely over the growling of his body.

"Well as you know there are different areas such as the Darklands or the Shadow realm." Merlin held up his hands and started casting a spell. "Perhaps showing you would be more effective."

He lifted his hands and three orbs appeared in the air. One blue, one red, and one green and yellow. This is Earth, or more specifically your universe." Merlin pointed to the blue orb. "This is the Darklands or more specifically 'the Darkworld'." He motioned to the green and yellow one."

"Wait, so the Darkland has a surface?" Claire asked. The hole turned to Claire, and Jim took this as his body decided to look at Claire. His body seemed to stop growling and seemed to learn that struggling was pointless.

"Yes, you were in the core of the Darklands or at least underground, like Trollmarket is on Earth." Merlin explained.

"What's the last one?" Toby asked, and he seemed worried about the answer.

"That is the spirit realm. Such as 'the Void' in the Hero's Forge. Or the shadow realm. A place not existing, but yet doing so at the same time." Merlin seemed impressed by his explanation.

"But our bodies could enter the shadow realm." Claire countered the mage.

"Yes, but did you think that was it? Ponder about it this way. Morgana possessed you, no?" Asked Merlin. Claire seemed quiet and she stared at the ground.

"Well, the shadow realm is the atmosphere, or shield protecting the spirit realm. When Morgana possessed Claire her spirit was tucked away deep into the shadow realm, and Jim and Toby had physical bodies, yes?" Merlin continued on his explanation.

"Well the spirit realm is an unexplained place of energy, the only place in the spirit realm where both physical and Spiritual presences may meet. Such as in the Void, Jim was taken to meet spiritual presences. As I said existing, but at the same time does not exist."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Toby asked he seemed hesitant in his question.

"Well where to you think I was when I was sleeping?" Merlin asked Toby as if it were obvious.

"Well, I learned many things in the spirit realm. Time and Space do not exist and it explains why I could see only patches of the future, why Trollhunters could watch over Jim without being there. Where souls go when they belong somewhere after death, such as the Trollhunters. I do not know if all trolls and humans go there after death, but it is a possibility. What I do know is that Morgana is trapped there, and maybe our Trollhunter."

A silence spread about them. The growling of Jim could be heard in the room, and he had stopped struggling against the bonds, but he face showed pure rage.

Claire watched Jim, and she leaned close, but not close enough to be touched by him. Toby started pacing in the area.

"Wait! We must remove his armor." Blinky said unexpectedly, running towards them.

"Blinky?!" Claire sounded surprised. "What have you found?"

"I need to see his chest, so we must remove the armor." Blinky explained as he put his hand on the circle where the amulet lay. "Arrgh!" Blinky yelled out in sudden pain. The Amulet seemed to have burned him.

"Why do we have to remove it?" Toby asked.

"Because if there is a marking on his chest, I may know how to save the Trollhunter." Blinky answered.

Merlin put a hand on Jim's chest, and removed the amulet. All of the armor faded away leaving Jim in a tattered shirt and ripped pants. "Remove the torso garment."

Toby grabbed the shirt and ripped it off. A symbol on his right chest, a circle.

"I fear it is what I had imagined." Blinky breathed out. "The Ouroboros. The eternal serpent that destroys himself."

"What do we do now?" Toby asked the mage.

"We have four options. Two unusable." Merlin replied.

"Actually, The last fifth may work." Blinky told Merlin. Both sets of his arms were crossed.

"Absolutely not! You would be putting not just Jim, but his troll side as well." Merlin argued with the hair receding troll.

"The first option being let Jim fight his way out." Blinky spoke to the rest of them."The second we force one of you two into his mind to find him or figure out where he is."

"Why us? And what about the other two?" Claire was scared of Merlin's answer.

"Sadly, In this book, _Ancient Curses of the Subterranean,_ What you see there is Jim. Anything he feared will happen or anything he loved will be destroyed by his hand. The spell is called 'dor faz katar' or 'Nightmare of one'. The symbol that represents the spell is the ouroboros. The serpent that destroys himself. Basically the spell sets the host on a path of destruction." Blinky explained.

"What are the two options?" Claire and Toby asked.

"I wipe everything from Jim, to where he has no fears, nothing to love, thus cannot destroy himself." Merlin answered.

"No, that's not an option." Claire folded her arms and started pacing. She seemed to be in a silent fury. She finally stopped herself. "What's the last option?"

"I-"

"We send Jim to the spirit realm. I do not know if it will work, but it has been told that the spirit realm was the first, and anything inside is restarted, mended, or destroyed." Blinky interrupted Merlin.

"Which option is safest course for Jimbo?" Toby asked.

"We let our Trollhunter face his own demons."

* * *

"So your telling us that you will force Master Jim and his Nightmare of himself into his subconscious, and see which one will come out?" Blinky was thinking on the option that Merlin had presented.

"Yes. If our Trollhunter is strong enough he will get out." Merlin said as he stroked his pointed beard.

"Though I suspect we can combine two options." He put his hand

The heartstone was filled with silence. Urging Merlin to go on. The whole party looked at him with curiosity.

"If our Trollhunter takes longer than an hour with will put one of you two in as well." Merlin continued.

"Why us?" Toby asked Merlin.

"Two reasons you have a strong connection with the troll hunter. His right hand, Toby, and his left hand Claire. Toby who holds right hand the dominant side as his closest friend, and Claire who holds his left side, the side with his heart. The other reason is... you are human. We need humans to connect with his human urges. We do not want the Troll utges to win. I believe that this spell affects mainly trolls, Correct Blinkous?"

"Yes, that is precise. This spell affects trolls, and with Morgana's words she probably meant have AAARRRGGHH! and I tear you apart as you and Toby were human, and could not affect us as much. Maybe Toby with his hammer could do some serious damage. But we need humans for this as we want to bring out Master Jim's human urges."

"Urges?

"All trolls come from the Darklands, but the Trolls on Earth are the ones who revoked their natural troll ways to be peaceful. Long time ago the Darklands and the Earth were connected, until Deya closed off the portal between the two when Gunmar took his ideals to far. The trolls that remained on earth decided to remain silent letting the humans know nothing or little of." Blinky explained it as if he were reading it out of a book.

"Which means that all trolls naturally seek human blood. When we smell it,it affects us. More so with others that are war torn. Such as AAARRRGGHH! after he left the Gumm-Gumms. We traded humans for cats and human clothing or other things for sustenance. "

"Sadly, that means that Master Jim naturally seeks humans out, mainly you two. The spell that heightens fear and desires of self-destruction. He seeks you two out for blood because of his heightened urges and destruction because of the spell. More so than AAARRRGGHH! and I. You two are his natural prey, two birds one stone."

Blinky looked distraught because of these facts. Blinky looked at Jim, who fell asleep due to exhaustion. "Shall we go forth with the plan, Blinkous?" Merlin asked the six eyed troll.

"Yes. Cast the spell on him, Merlin. And if it takes longer than an hour we will send one of you two in." Blinky sighed.

Merlin walked over to the unconscious troll. He placed a hand on his forehead, and began enchanting in trollish. His eyes were closed, and his voice seemed to deepen.

Merlin's hand stared to glow a dark green. He opened his eyes and were a dark shade of green as well.

Troll Jim eyes opened and his eyes weren't red or blue, they were white. The troll started to groan.

"Rrrrrrrggggghhh!" He screamed out.

"Is he hurting him?" Toby said, and started walking towards him,but Blinky held him back.

"Sadly yes, but it is necessary to break the barrier between the conscious and subconscious mind!" Blinky explained as he held the stout warrior back.

The troll stopped yelling, and went slack. Merlin continued chanting until troll was under for another fifteen seconds.

Merlin removed his hand from the troll's head. His eyes stopped glowing, and he sighed. "We should start preparing for sending one of you in."

"Wait, I thought we were going to wait an hour?" Claire questioned.

"It takes time, and which of you will be going in? I can only send one." Merlin said.

"I'll go." Both Claire and Toby answered at the same time.

Merlin chuckled. "I can only send one."

"Toby/Claire should go." Toby and Claire said again. They both looked at each other.

"Claire you should go, as Merlin said you hold his heart in his left side."

"But you hold his head in his right hand. It's the head we are dealing with."

"Well I could send both of you in, but it will be more dangerous for Jim."

"We need to be safe. Send Toby in." Claire answered finally.

Merlin looked at the both. "I know the head is logical, but we need something that is illogical. Like the heart."

"Me? But Toby-"

"Yes but we need to connect with his heart." Merlin stated.

"But-"

"Claire it's fine, if anyone can get Jim to snap out of it, it's you." Toby told her.

"His heart can bring him out of his head, or his head out of his heart." Merlin explained.

"I-I'll do it." Claire finally answered.

"Good" Merlin walked over to her, and held up his hand.

"Wait-"

Merlin flicked is finger and she fell unconscious.

"What the heck do you think your doing?" Toby asked in a raised tone.

"If we wait it may be too late for out Trollhunter. Lay her next to Jim and I will send her in. Because for as long as we have waited and squabbled Jim has been facing what his head has been telling him... negatively. I pray tell it's not too late." Merlin let out.

Merlin placed his hand on Claire and Troll Jim's heads. And started chanting. It was a few minutes till it was over.

"It is done. Under the Stone and Metal of Jim."

* * *

Claire woke up in the Hero's Forge. She looked around and saw a cage in the middle. There was dark smoke covering the entire cage.

"Jim?"

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Claire Bear."

Claire turned around to face what was talking. It was Jim walking towards her, he was coming from a cross the bridge, and the gate closed behind him. He was wearing the Eclipse armor. She studied him, and his eyes were crimson red instead of their usual crystal blue. There were no troll features, and every feature made him look like Jim.

"Who are you?" Claire asked.

"I am Jim's fear, his desires, and anything he couldn't be. Jim know's me. We met a while ago in 'The Deep', but thanks to Morgana I was able to break free. It's his turn to be in the cage. Well, it's not like I can leave. Merlin can be a pain in the butt now can't he. I wanted to have more fun. You and Toby would be a real treat."

"What have you done to Jim?"

Jim raised his hands in surrender. "I haven't done anything he put himself in there."

Claire looked back to the cage. The smoke continued to spill out. She looked at it studied it. The cage door was open.

"Go in. Try and find him." Eclipse Jim taunted. "I leave the door open for you."

Claire started walking towards the dark cage, and realized it looked like the one that dropped Jim into the deep.

"But if you find him. Don't come out, because then I'd actually have to kill him. And we wouldn't want that would we? My Juliet."

Claire ignored him. She walked into the cage, without looking back. She raised her hand up to shield her eyes from the dark smoke. It was dark everywhere, the smoke made her feel as if she couldn't breathe. She looked back and the entrance wasn't there. She turned back. She heard voices more like whispers. They sounded like her.

 _Could you protect him?_

 _You let them take him._

 _You lost any power you had left._

Claire did her best to keep walking into the darkness. "Jim...?"

She couldn't see anything. It was plain darkness, and all she could feel was the cold from the area sinking in and touching her skin. She felt she was getting goosebumps. It that were possible. After all she didn't have a physical body. As she continued walking the ground was growing wet. It felt as if she were walking into a lake or the ocean. The water was freezing, but she continued.

The dark water finally reached her shin, and everything was so cold. The voices she heard earlier were back, but they were different. They sounded like Jim.

 _You monster._

 _Half-breed._

 _What are you?_

 _They will never accept you._

 _Run from them._

 _Protect them and leave._

Claire pushed her head underwater, and saw Jim. He wasn't wearing armor. He clothes were tattered, and he was just floating there. Lifeless. She called out to him, but it sounded muffled. She swan through the water, and reached out to him. She grabbed his hand, and started to pull up. She couldn't breath in the water, and she felt as if she were suffocating.

The voices came back and they were clearly hers.

 _Why bother?_

 _Many are dead because of him?_

 _Why save him?_

 _He's a monster._

 _Look at him._

 _Can you care for him?_

Claire kept pulling towards the top, her breath leaving her. She could feel herself loosing her grip on Jim. She could see a light at the top, but her strength left her. She couldn't go any further. But one voice called out to her that gave her strength to keep pushing.

 _Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor, and to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think. Become._

With one last great heave she pulled him up.

* * *

When Claire opened her eyes, she was back in the Hero's Forge. She was laying in the cage that was in the middle of the Forge. The ground beneath her was wet, and no one was there. She eyes were slightly blinded by the light from the Forge. After a few moments her eyes adjusted to the new lighting.

She heard clashing of metal, and looked up. Jim and Evil Jim were clashing.

"I defeated you once, and I can defeat you again!" Jim yelled. Jim had no armor on. He was fighting with a regular sword, and his claws.

"You may have, but can you protect her?" Evil Jim taunted as he slammed the cage door shut. He grabbed the bar with the lock on it and squeezed it together. The metal was pushed together. Forcing the door shut.

"Let me out!"

"Sorry, Claire Bear, Jim and I have some unfinished business." He said as he stood on the top of the cage. He gave a cruel smile, and Claire learned how scary looking Jim could be.

Troll Jim launched himself at the human looking Jim. Evil Jim jumped off the cage and his feet kicked the cage over. It clanged on the stone floor. Claire hit her head on the side of the cage, and she yelped in pain.

"Sorry, I kiss it later to make it better." Evil Jim said as he landed on the floor. Troll Jim landed next to the turned over cage.

"I promise, I won't lose this time-" Jim was caught off guard as Evil Jim attacked him with eclipse and sliced off his right hand. "YEARRGH!"

"Jim!" Claire yelled out in concern.

Troll Jim fell to his knees, and with his left hand he grasped his right hand's stub that had started bleeding. The wound started turning into stone. Evil Jim circled around him dragging the tip of Eclipse along the ground, leaving marks in its wake.

"Oh, Jimbo... lost your head already? How about the heart!" Evil Jim gripped Eclipse and raised it up high. He brought it down, but it clanged on metal. Troll Jim blocked it, with Daylight.

"For the Glory of Merlin Daylight is mine to command, and Gunmar is dead, so For the Domm of Gunmar Eclipse is MINE to command!" Jim yelled out as he struggled against his darker self.

"NO!" Jim's darker self had Eclipse's armor flee from him and got absorbed into Troll Jim's chest. Dark Jim fell on to his right knee. Troll Jim held up Daylight, and slashed down slicing Dark Jim.

"You finished the fight, Jim. But you will still have your desires. I just heightened them. Let's see how long you can resist them." Dark Jim told them before he turned to stone. He had a cruel smile on his face, as he was a statue.

Troll Jim dashed over to the overturned cage. Daylight dissipated, as he ran. "Claire! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Claire said.

Jim picked up the cage and turned it right side up. It hit the stone with a clang. Jim reeled his left hand back and smashed the cage, allowing the door to open.

Claire came out of the cage, and gave Jim a large hug. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"I am too." Jim whispered to her in her ear.

Claire let go of Jim and started to turn into a pile of purple particles.

"What's happening?" Jim asked Claire.

"It's time to wake up."

* * *

Jim woke up, and as he opened his eyes, he felt something move beside him. He was laying down, on a some sheets. He opened his eyes to see Claire resting on his right side. He glanced over at his left side and Toby was sitting on a couch on the side of the room asleep. He was snoring lightly, he had a Nuget Nummy wrapper in his hand.

"You're finally awake."

Jim turned to the voice, and turned to see Merlin carving a statue. Merlin walked further into the room.

"They won't wake up for another half hour. I put a small spell on them to keep them from waking up. I wanted a few minutes alone with our TrollHunter." Merlin explained.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"I needed to warn you. Every Troll has desires. The crave human blood, but some have revoked their ways such as AAARRRGGHH! or the trolls we defended. Moved underground where they wouldn't be tempted. Some of them have not had blood in so long they don't want it anymore, but you are new. You will crave for it."

"Why tell me this now and not earlier?" Jim sat up slowly to not disturb Claire.

"You need to leave them here. I lied to them about the Heartstone in New Jersey. There was no Heartstone there, the trolls passed by it years ago, and there was no Heartstone."

"Why wouldn't Blinky tell me, originally?"

"Well currently he is rounding up all the trolls, and once this statue is thrown into the atmosphere, all of Arcadia will forget anything about Trolls or Gumm-Gumms. Alas, Claire and Toby will still have their memory, that would be too much to clear up. But the others, your school, Steve Palchook? Palcuk? Eli Pepperjump? Darci Scott? I think those are the people, but they won't remember a thing." Merlin clarified.

"It will be safer if we leave, and they don't know a thing." He continued.

"You want me to leave? The Heartstone in New Jersey doesn't exist?" Jim asked the ancient mage.

"It exist just not in New Jersey, in Colorado."

"So close?"

"Well protected surrounded by mountains. And has a very, very powerful deep and hidden Heartstone there." Merlin explained.

"How do you know about it?"

"I created thousands of years ago, so it rather old, and very powerful. I created it to be the last place humans would ever find Trolls. A final Safe haven. There are others around the world with other trolls, but this one is one I personally protected and empty." Merlin told the half troll.

Merlin continued. "This way Claire, and Tobias and everyone will be safe. Claire and Tobias will know the truth everyone else will think you died in the terrible storm that destroyed Arcadia. I want the same thing as you. Arcadia safe, trolls safe. Give it thought. They're stirring."

Claire started to stir, and sat up.

"Jim! Toby wake up Jim's awake!" Claire shouted at Toby and she threw an empty cup at him.

"I up Nana! I'm up!" Toby shouted as he stood up. "Jimbo, your awake!." He walked over to Jim's bedside.

"I'm okay, Tobes. What happened while I was out?" Jim asked, he knew but he wanted to know if they would admit it. If they told him a lie it would sway his decision with Merlin, but if they lied to him...

"When Morgana hit you with your magic, and you didn't wake up... I didn't know what I would do." Claire lied.

Jim knew it was a lie, and sadly he knew now they wouldn't tell him what he did. He knew as he could see it all, he attacked them, hurt them, and if they were no longer apart of it... Jim knew that they would get hurt if they were no longer involved, and if they tried searching for him, they would be in New Jersey Miles away. Jim weighed his options. If he allowed them to come he could be with them and they could stay Trollhunters together, but if he failed to protect them.

Jim knew his answer to Merlin.

"It's okay, I'm fine now." Claire hugged him, and he hugged her back knowing that this may be the last time he does it.

* * *

Jim returned left Trollmarket, after his recovery. Apparently he had only been out for a few hours, even after the damage he looked online and it hadn't reached the news yet. Apparently the power still wasn't on and contact with the outside wasn't working. It was hard finding clothes after he woke up, he went two sizes up, and finally found a shirt and jacket that fit, tightly, and pants that hugged him in areas he didn't like.

Claire and Toby had gone home to check on their families. Jim was left alone on the mountain where Claire and him had spent Spring Fling.

"Are you ready, Trollhunter?" Merlin asked as he stood beside him.

"I don't know." Jim sighed.

"If you want you can make Toby and Claire think you died when Morgana hit you. They will still remember you were the Trollhunter, but they won't remember your alive." Merlin suggested.

"No. I can't do that to Claire and Tobes, but my mom's memory will be wiped again, and she will think I passed away, right?"

"Yes. I can tell Claire and Tobias you left and they can't tell anyone, so no unwanted memories accidentally return, or you can do it yourself, your choice." Merlin informed him.

"I'll them myself, maybe not in person, but they'll know." Jim looked out at the sunset. It was beautiful, and Jim could still feel a dull pain in his stomach from the wound from Morgana.

"This is for the best." Jim stated.

"Trollhunter, are you sure you want the leave, everything behind?" The white haired man asked.

"Yes."

The white haired mage held the totem, and he threw it up.

"Azakine lordao jalk!" Merlin shouted as he held the Staff of Avalon and hit the totem, and silver dust spilled out from the totem.

"It will take an hour to be put into motion, the entire city is asleep including Claire and Tobias. When they wake up they will not remember a thing." Merlin handed a vile to Jim.

"At least One drop and they will wake up with their memories. Your choice to give it to certain people. Blinkous and AAARRRGGHH! will meet us at the tunnel system in Trollmarket. We will take what we can from Trollmarket, and in 2 hours, the door to Trollmarket will close and cannot be opened again. Even with a Horngazel." Merlin warned Jim.

"I understand."

Merlin walked away from the Trollhunter. Jim looked down at the vile. It was a red liquid, with small dark specs inside. Jim could see his reflection in the glass bottle. He could never give Claire and Toby what they needed. He could never walk with them in the daylight, or ever eat with them. This was for the best.

The Trollhunter jumped off the mountain and ran to go find Claire and Toby. As he was running he saw all the people that the invasion of the Gumm-gumms had affected. So much damage, he knew it wasn't all his fault, but he also knew that they couldn't be involved anymore. He went to Tobe's first. He found Toby with his Nana at his house. Toby was sitting on the couch with his Nana asleep.

Jim put the vile an inch away from his lips and let two drops fall. Jim had an envelope with his goodbye letter in it and placed it on the coffee table, and wrote "Toby" on it.

"I'm sorry, Tobes." Jim said, he could feel tears threatening to leave his eyes. He wiped them away,"I need to protect you. One last time."

Jim walked to Toby's front door and opened it. But before he shut it, he looked back.

"Goodbye, Tobes. We sure found that adventure, right Tobes? Keep Arcadia Safe. Your it's only Trollhunter now." Jim looked back to the outside, and shut the door.

Jim started for Claire's house. He looked down at the envelope that told her everything he needed to tell her. It looked like the one he gave her when he was going to face Draal. Getting to Claire's house was an easy task as he moved nearly three times his previous speed.

He found Claire's house, and when he found Claire, she was in her room. She had a bag open and she was still wearing her armor. She fell asleep at her desk. She looked like she was packing. He put the vile next to her lips and let the liquid fall in her mouth.

"Claire, I never could have asked you to come with me. And I'm sorry you won't. I could never say no to your face, but his way...I hope you can forgive me. For everything." He placed the letter next to her head. He grabbed the pen next to her and wrote her name on it.

Her face was laying on it's cheek, and Jim leaned down and kissed it. Only lingering for a few moments. "Ah, dear Juliet, Why art thou yet so fair?"

He looked down at her, and for the last time he would ever see her. It felt like an eternity, but at the same time felt to brief.

He walked over to her window, and was ready to jump out, and he knew if he turned around he wouldn't be able to leave. He jumped out of the window, and headed to Troll market.

* * *

The Trollhunter reached Troll market and met Merlin at the Crystal Staircase. Merlin placed his hands on the entrance. He chanted something small and the entrance sealed. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase the crystals stopped glowing, and soon they disappeared into the walls.

Merlin turned to the Trollhunter. "i believe this belongs to you." He held out the hilt of Daylight and handed it to him. The sword mended together when Jim touched it.

"I am proud to call you my champion." Merlin stated triumphantly.

"I just hope I did the right thing." Jim sighed. "What if I change without my friends, what if I make the wrong decision because of it?"

"Well Master Jim," Blinky started as he walked over to them. "I couldn't be prouder. We are bringing all the previous Trollhunters so that you may receive counsel at the new HeartStone. 'Troll City', Master Jim."

"Blinkous is correct. You have saved all of Trollkind a feat no Trollhunter has managed to do." Merlin complimented.

Blinky gave him the words he needed for courage.

"Under the stone and metal... You are still, Jim. A son, a friend, and the Trollhunter."

* * *

 **That's the end hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review, tell me what you think.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
